


Deseos entintados en carmesí

by Hanabi_Angel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabi_Angel/pseuds/Hanabi_Angel
Summary: Las maldiciones podían ser grullas uniendo sus caminos  en un mundo corrupto y negro. 8059 TYL.





	Deseos entintados en carmesí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [najesta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/najesta/gifts).



> Dedicado a Nata, por su cumpleaños.

Las calles siempre parecían desiertas cuando se dirigían a aquel lugar por alguna razón. Y observar por la ventana del auto se volvía algo ridículamente placentero, incluso la brisa meciendo sus cabellos no le hacía chistar de descontento.

 

Esas calles, sin importar los años y la gente que ya no circulaba por ellas, tenían un toque nostálgico.  Sus sentidos se relajaban. Ya no percibía aquel aroma nauseabundo que emanaba la gente y que el tiempo le había ayudado a tolerar… Su oído perdía agudeza y las personas dejaban de ser tan jodidamente ruidosas.

 

Y el idiota que conducía se volvía odiosamente silencioso.

 

La casa donde estacionaban cada año, en distintas fechas, desde aquel maldito día, siempre olería a Yamamoto.

 

Un “TakeSushi” abandonado.

 

—Llegamos, Gokudera.

 

Y Gokudera lo odiaba. Perfectamente imperfecto. Con una sonrisa que podía llorar en cualquier momento. Con los mismos ojos miel que jamás vacilaban. Con su voz que aún conservaba a veces la energía de un niño… Con el mismo rostro y cuerpo con el que habían permanecido desde hace décadas.

 

Los eternos guardianes Vongola…

 

Y Gokudera lo odiaba. Reflejarse en esos ojos miel para observar que él también se encontraba estancado en su cuerpo de veinticuatro años.

 

Y Gokudera lo odiaba. Odiaba tanto esa casa como la amaba.

 

—No soy ciego, idiota…

 

Y Yamamoto reía, acariciando su mejilla. Y sus dedos olían a sangre, su esencia olía a sangre, su alma entera parecía un mar de sangre, desde aquel fatídico día, el maniático idiota  siempre estaría rodeado del aroma a sangre.

 

Y su estómago rogaba, su alma maldita lloraba y Gokudera deseaba beberlo todo.

 

—¿Ya tienes hambre?

 

Y Gokudera fruncía el ceño al verlo cargar las eternas provisiones —cortesía Vongola—  que, para él, solo desprendían un horrible hedor.

 

Yamamoto se alimentaba, Gokudera lo devoraba.

 

Los eternos vampiros Vongola.

 

Un romance de novela. Una maldición de amor eterna.

 

Gokudera solo se consideraba un asqueroso mal experimento… Pero no negaba, dentro de la mafia, incluso aquellos viejos, oscuros y corruptos castillos, no eran nada.

 

La tormenta exigía sangre, la calmada lluvia aceptaba…

 

Y así era como  en una noche de luna nueva, entre gritos y sangre… en una lluvia escarlata, el experimento de otra sucia familia se volvía contra sus creadores.

 

Su error no había sido lograr secuestrar y experimentar con ellos, ni convertirlos en el cliché romántico perfecto.

 

Su error era tan simple como tomar los más leales guardianes  e intentar que fueran contra Vongola.

 

¿Cuántas décadas ya habían transcurrido?

 

Aunque aquella pulcra casa pretendía engañarle, pero el aire a soledad y la imagen en su cabeza del Décimo le contaban cruelmente la verdad.

 

Ver su rostro intacto por el tiempo, en los siempre amables ojos de su primer amigo y jefe Vongola, le hacía querer vomitar…

 

El Décimo le hacía recordar mucho al Noveno…

 

—¿Por qué esta fecha esta vez, Yamamoto?

 

Preguntaba desviando la mirada de la vista que representaba cada año ver a la lluvia observar la foto de un hombre que hace mucho tiempo ya no se encontraba entre ellos.

 

Su alma que ansiaba sangre —cierta sangre—, se desgarraba por dentro de jodida tristeza.

 

 —Tanabata, Gokudera.

 

Y el idiota respondía como si Gokudera entendiera un demonio de lo que hablaba ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que vivían en Italia?

 

—Colgaremos deseos en una rama de bambú…

 

—¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa, maniático?

 

Y Yamamoto reía encantado. Vertiendo sangre hasta el borde de una copa para luego degustarla como si de vino se tratara.

 

Los años le habían enseñado a frenar la mueca de disgusto que aquella acción le generaba, no cuando su eterna hambre dependía de ella.

 

No cuando Gokudera dependía del cuello y cuerpo del otro.

 

No cuando Yamamoto solo parecía continuar bebiendo y viviendo solo por Gokudera…

 

Mientras el Décimo siguiera existiendo… Vivir bajo la condena de una inmortal, perfecta y corrupta maldición valía la pena… Por el momento no quería pensar en el hijo del Décimo… No quería pensar en cómo el nieto del Décimo le recordaba los días en que la historia de todos comenzó…

 

—¿Quieres oír la historia, Gokudera?

 

Y Yamamoto, como siempre, le devolvía a la vida. Susurrando a su oído, convirtiendo el aroma de la pútrida sangre de otro, en ambrosía cuando percibía su aliento. Y tenía que ser un imbécil si no entendía, mientras Yamamoto volvía a observar aquella foto con los ojos de alguien que difícilmente era niño.

 

Como cada año, se conmemoraba un recuerdo.

 

Gokudera simplemente asentía.

 

—La princesa Orihime tejía hermosas telas para su padre, pero la falta de amor la hacía infeliz. Su  padre preocupado la hizo conocer a un pastor llamado  Hikoboshi y se enamoraron perdidamente… Pero su ferviente amor la hizo olvidar sus telas y a él descuidar el ganado.

 

El rey celestial terminó separando a los amantes… Pero las lágrimas de su hija conmovieron al rey, permitiendo que se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes siempre y cuando ella terminara su trabajo.

 

Sin embargo sin puente, aun así no podían verse, nuevamente las lágrimas de la princesa provocaron que una bandada de grullas les ayudara creando un puente con sus alas…

 

Siempre he pensado, cuando recuerdo la historia que mi padre me contaba en esta fecha, Gokudera… Esta maldición son nuestras grullas…—.

 

Y el alma corrupta de Gokudera gritaba.

 

—Solo tú convertirías algo tan jodido como esto en algo tan asquerosamente cursi…

 

Y la risa de Yamamoto era mil veces más embriagadora que su sangre y esencia.

 

—Aun así, jamás sería esa estúpida… Jamás descuidaría mis deberes de mano derecha por ti…

 

Y Yamamoto como en todos esos años, simplemente sonreía. Leyéndolo como si un libro fuera.

 

—Y aunque así fuera… El Décimo…

 

Y la imagen de la lluvia riendo a un lado de un cielo de cabello cano y piel arrugada, como los dos niños que ya no eran, cruzaba por su cabeza.

 

 —Jamás nos separaría…

 

—Tienes razón, Gokudera.

 

Y el alma maldita de Gokudera brillaba.

 

Mientras el alma de Yamamoto deseaba. Entintando papel, armando grullas… Y era como si el bambú que Yamamoto decoraba junto a la foto de su padre susurrara “Observa el deseo de aquella tira de papel”.

 

Y estaba ahí, escrito en rojo como sus llamas…  


“Mientras esté a tu lado, Gokudera. No podría desear nada más”  


Y  era en veces como esa que su alma inmortal y negra, olvidaba lo que era la tristeza.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart [Deseos entintados en carmesí](http://hanabiangel.tumblr.com/post/163303804472/deseos-entintados-en-carmes%C3%AD-summary-las)


End file.
